Picking Dinner
by apracot
Summary: The team's hungry but all hell breaks loose when they try to deside where to get dinner.


This story came into my head randomly while trying to decide where to get my lunch and I just had to write it down before I could write anything else that I want to write. =)

Enjoy.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them."  
- Ralph Waldo Emerson  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a very long six months and the whole team had needed a break.

So when they got back from their most recent case – a spree killer in Concord – they had jumped at the chance to go out for a meal, especially when Rossi said he was paying due to how well his new book was selling.

"Ok so where we heading?" Hotch asked the group, who'd met if the car park.

"Oh there's a lovely little sea food restaurant near Fort Hunt." JJ said, looking hopefully at the team.

"Oh no way JJ, my stomach can't stick sea food." Rossi said looking as if he was getting sick just thinking about it.

"Yea Jayje, Rossi's old, if he gets sick he may never recover." Emily said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm the one paying for this... so unless you want to eat Mc Donald's I'd shut up." Rossi said.

This immediately wiped the smirk of Emily's face and caused the rest of the team to laugh.

"Fine how about the new Chinese place open in Arlington." Morgan asked innocently, glancing at Reid briefly.

"Morgan don't be mean." JJ said laughing.

"What?" Morgan asked with a sly smile on his face.

Morgan looked again at Reid who was giving him his best 'shut up before I make you shut up' evil look, which made Morgan and the rest of the team laugh even harder.

"Oh yea... I completely forgot you CAN'T USE CHOPSTICKS!" Morgan said, putting added emphasis on the last three words.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Reid said. "At least I can get into an elevator without almost wetting myself." He added with an evil smile.

"That was one time kid... ONCE... and you weren't exactly Mr. Calm yourself." Morgan shot back.

"At least I didn't start to pray." Reid said, standing behind Hotch just in case Morgan got angry.

"No you just started spouting of random facts about how many people die in elevators every year!" Morgan said, getting frustrated.

"Wait... elevators can kill people?" Garcia asked. "I didn't think technology _actually_ tried to kill people!"

"Yes... there are six ele-" Reid started but he was cut off by Emily.

"That's great Reid but my stomach thinks my throats been cut so can we _please _find a place to eat." She said, just as her stomach rumbled in agreement to her words.

"Oh how about that cute little pizza place across from where Em lives?" Garcia asked.

"Can't it's closed." Emily said looking depressed at the very thought of it not being open anymore.

"Jeez Emily you'd think with the amount of pizza you got from there they'd have extended by now, not close." Rossi said, getting Emily back for her earlier comment.

This comment earned Rossi a 'you better have good locks on your door's and windows' look from Emily.

"Shut it Rossi, I'm not the one who needs to watch what I eat." She said, motioning to his stomach.

"Though if you did it wouldn't be hard... all you'd need is a take-out menu." He said with a smirk, ignoring her earlier comment.

The rest of the team started to laugh and Emily took a step closer to Rossi, reaching for her gun as she did.

At this Hotch decided to step in, not wanting a bloodbath.

"Ok as funny as I'm sure it would be for you all to see Emily and Dave fight, I don't think the FBI would approve of a crime scene in there parking lot so stop it you two." He ordered, stepping in between them.

"Aw but me and Mr. Rossi were only playing daddy." Emily said in a childish voice.

Hotch rolled his eyes but chose to ignore the comment, instead blaming the childishness on her lack of food.

"Ok really people where are we going to eat?" JJ asked as her stomach also grumbled.

"What about the place on Capital Heights... the food there's great?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan if I have to wait until we get to Capital Heights to eat I may resort to cannibalism." JJ said, as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Morgan huffed "but I don't see the rest of you coming up with ideas."

"Oh yea we've just been standing here for the last twenty minutes waiting for you to decide to drag us half ways across DC." Emily said sarcastically.

"Right how about we all go to that grill place we all seem to like in Springfield?" Hotch said, hopping to stop what was about to turn into yet another fight.

The rest of the team looked at each other before nodding and following Hotch to their cars which were all parked together.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Done... short, sweet and a little random ;) Review please. =)


End file.
